


Brother, Blood

by bakers_impala221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Sam knows), Crazy Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Post-Betrayal, Post-Purgatory (Supernatural), Repressed Feelings, Sexual/romantic tension, castiel - Freeform, season 7, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakers_impala221/pseuds/bakers_impala221
Summary: Dean tries to talk to Cas before they leave to kill Dick Roman, but finds he can't.OROde to Dean Winchester's suppressed feelings





	Brother, Blood

Brother, blood, and mortal

A whisper of forgiveness

Sirens in the background

A heart full of sorrow.

A mind that's lost itself

A betrayal that cannot be undone

Fury, anger, and hurt

Fire's raging in the hearth.

 

A smile in the night time

Silent sharing of secrets

Only darkest ones are hidden

From each other.

A unicorn and a saviour

A hero's broken compass

Leading the path he calls righteous.

Sirens calling in the background.

 

Locking eyes to share a smile

Preparing for a battle.

A broken cross is hanging crooked

A tilted halo glowing dimly.

A faith of broken courage

And a laugh without completion

Ringing in the ears,

A steady heartbeat.

 

A drowning green and flecked gold

A body young but inhabited

By old minds-- grow together,

Wind like ivy as they intertwine.

A path of heavy rubble

Flintstones embedded in the soles

Trudging southward to the distance,

In search of purpose.

 

Blood dripping from sharp steel

A handgun in a pocket

Acid in the trunk

Loaded like an arsenal.

A brother's watching knowingly

At a string pulled taut between them

Fraying, but unwilling

To be let go.

 

The stars are twinkling lazily

Those fathers twisted memory

And the conscience in his thoughts

Told him to run.

His feet planted in firmly

Nagging loud against his body

Perhaps it's 'cause of that

He does not run.

 

Not known to be a coward,

But a friend could beg to differ

For the colours

Hidden right behind the walls

Are still unsaid.

Glasses shade the tears

Gushing water cleans up scars

But he knows he couldn't

Ever hold his hand.

 

A hand reached for him anyway

To grip him by the shoulder,

Grasping firmly to his body

Like it knew.

And in return he'd smiled

To inform him of his gratitude

Then leave him there, still frowning

'Cause it was right there that he'd realised

The string had lost.


End file.
